Becoming Ohana
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Danni Williams knew that she was asking for trouble but she couldn't turn her back on them, not when she knew that they needed her and maybe just maybe that she needed them as well. (McDanni, features a female Danni in place of male Danny)
1. A favour

Becoming Ohana

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam ' Toast' Charlies, Catherine Rollins, Joe White, Governor Patricia Jameson, Amy Hanamoa, Detective Meka Hanamoa and Billy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

**The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

**The character of Jason Rose, Ava Rose, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Duncan Taylor, also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

**Thank you.**

Author Note

**Welcome to Becoming Ohana**

**Please don't ask where this story comes from because I'm still trying to work it out myself. I was planning on finishing Ensoleillement this weekend but the muse wouldn't play ball because it wouldn't stop thinking about this idea and so here we are with a new story which will be long and play with all of our emotions so I hope you are all ready for some family feels, angst, fluff and hurt and comfort… because they are all coming.**

**Please enjoy**

Official Summary

**Danni Williams knew that she was asking for trouble but she couldn't turn her back on them, not when she knew that they needed her and maybe just maybe that she needed them as well. (McDanni, features a female Danni in place of male Danny)**

Sneak peek

**Danni Williams held her breathe for a moment before slowly letting it out, her grey eyes fixed on the passing scenery zooming outside the passenger window of her car rather than looking at her partner Steve McGarrett as she steadily count down from the number ten, knowing even as she did that starting from a hundred would probably have been a better number to count down from in her attempt to distract herself from her ever growing desire to strangle the dark haired man next to her.**

Official Romances for the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danielle 'Danni' Williams**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

**Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

**Please also note that I am English and therefore the English spelling of words may slip in.**

* * *

Chapter One

A Favour

* * *

Danni Williams held her breathe for a moment before slowly letting it out, her grey eyes fixed on the passing scenery zooming outside the passenger window of her car rather than looking at her partner Steve McGarrett as she steadily count down from the number ten, knowing even as she did that starting from a hundred would probably have been a better number to count down from in her attempt to distract herself from her ever growing desire to strangle the dark haired man next to her.

It would be a futile attempt to try and attack him, she knew that already, giving Steve's reflexes and the skills the Navy had drummed into him as one of their best Navy SEALs but it would still be satisfying even if it only lasted a few seconds for her.

Danni shifted on the passenger seat awkwardly as yet another eighties ballad started up on the radio, this one, somehow, worse than the last one which had just been playing which shouldn't have even be possible in her mind. Just like it shouldn't have been possible for someone like Steve, who thrived on danger and causing nothing but mayhem in the name of the law, to enjoy these type of songs and yet every time she weakened enough to allow Steve behind the steering wheel he would repay her by automatically changing the radio station to this one and even worse in her mind start humming or singing along with the words if he knew them.

It was torture, plain and simple, hence her current ever-growing desire to cause him bodily harm, something she was sure that he was very much aware of if the wide grin on his face was any indication.

"What about this one then Danno, everyone considers this one a classic so even you must like this one right?" Steve asked her, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the drum solo currently pounding out of the speakers.

"Nope" Danni replied with a shake of her head, her eyes glued to a couple of old people who looked to be in their seventies seated side by side on a bench, both wearing Hawaiian shirt which were so garish in colour that she actively found her eyes watering before she finally had to look away with a quiet hiss, blinking in pain.

"You okay?" Steve queried, making no effort to hide his concern from either his voice or his eyes as he looked away from the road briefly to stare at her.

"I'm fine. She assured him, bringing her hand up and rubbing at her sore eyes. "Tell me again Steve why we can't arrest some people for their fashion sense?" She grumbled, trying hard to hold onto the serene countenance she was known for before giving it up with a sigh and merely dropping her hands into her lap.

"Because we aren't the fashion police and if we started arresting people for bad shirts then we would have to arrest Chin and we both agreed at the time that it would be a bad idea to do that because we need him to partner with Kono so she had a steady influence on her rather then someone like me. Your words by the way, not mine. I happen to think that I'm a great influence on Kono." He reminded her with a shrug and a slight frown on his face speaking of two of their colleagues, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua.

"Perhaps I should have asked Hazel and Quinn to have a look at your head back at the last scene since you must have knocked it if you're having delusional thoughts like that." Danni told him dryly. "You are a terrible influence on Kono and I know that deep down you know it as well."

"If I'm such a bad influence on her then why do you invite me around for dinner twice a week at yours when Grace is present." He pointed out, speaking about Danni's eight-year-old daughter Grace, tilting his face towards her with a challenging look.

"Because I clearly have to have my head checked as well." She told him.

"And because you like me." Steve added brightly, shooting her a grin.

"Yeah, like I said, I may need to have my head checked out." She replied, softening the words with a soft smile of her own in his direction.

"I still don't get why you don't like this song." Steve said, bringing the topic back to the previous conversation and leaving her with the sudden desire to bang her head lightly against the window beside her, only the fact that her car suffered enough at the hands of Steve stopped her from adding to it.

"I don't like this song because I happen to like good music and what we're listening to here is clearly not that." She commented

"This is a good song, I mean no offence Danni but you like listening to old songs from the forties and classical music, what's up with that? Who actually likes classical music" Steve countered, taking his hand briefly off of the steering wheel to wave in her general vicinity.

"I do and for the record, studies have shown that listening to classical music can help to lessen tension and anxiety in a person and I could use all the help I can get with that." She stated with a smile which grew when he turned to glare at her.

"I don't like classical music and I do fine." He announced.

"Perhaps you should start listening to it, I heard it also helps increase brain power." She remarked serenely before blinking as her cell phone started ringing. She fished it out of her bag, glancing down at the ID screen before she hit the connect button, bringing it to her ear and spoke into it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Danni" Jenna Kaye responded, an undercurrent of nervousness to her voice which Danni picked up on, reminding her with a vengeance that Jenna had only been a member of the team for a week. "I'm sorry to bother you but we've just had a call here from Duke or rather we've received a request from him."

"From Duke"? Danni repeated with a raised eyebrow, aware that Steve had tilted his head towards her and was now listening into the conversation. "What did he need from us? Is everything okay?"

"He sounded fine on the phone." Jenna assured her before continuing to speak. "There's been a report of two shots being fired in an apartment block and he was wondering if you could go and take a look at it for him. He said he would normally never ask you but half of the Officers on duty have been dragged into an emergency training session that none of them can get out of and the others are already on cases and on the streets. There's no one to go and check it out. He thinks its nothing as they had some false reports from this area of town before but he has to send someone to check it out and he's out of options hence his call to us."

Danni breathed out, bringing her hand up and looked down at the watch on her wrist with a considering look, knowing even as she did that she wouldn't say no to the request, not when it was Duke Lukela asking them, the same Duke, who had been their back up more times than she could count.

"Text me the address and Steve and I will quickly go and check it out for him, the rest of you carry on working on the Baxter case gathering the evidence together for the warrant." She instructed, waiting for Jenna to acknowledge what she had said before she said goodbye and ended the call on her end.

"Care to tell me what is going on Danni since you've seemingly agreed to us going to check something out." Steve asked her in a mild tone.

"I did because the request came from Duke. He needs us to quickly go and check out a gun shot report. He thinks it probably nothing but he's got to check it out and he's short staffed so he asked if we could go as a favour and I said we would." Danni explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Danno, you do remember that we're in the middle of a high profiled cases of our own right?" Steve questioned.

"I do, and the rest of the team will work on that while we're gone for a short time. Do you remember Steve all the times that Duke has gone out of his way to help us? I think the least we can do for the man is to check out this report for him." She pointed out, looking over at him in time to see him smile ruefully before nodding.

"Okay, you're right, we're go and check it out quickly for him." He agreed, giving her phone an interested look when it pinged at her. "Is that the address for the place?"

"It looks like it." Danni stated as she opened it, reading the message before holding up the phone so Steve could see the address listed.

"That's only a couple of minutes away from where we are now" He told her as he hit the indicator and took the next left. "We should be in and out within ten minutes or so." He said, the comment causing Danni to sigh as she reached up and rubbed at her forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache brewing.

He just had to say it and jinx them.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	2. An unwelcome discovery

Becoming Ohana

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam ' Toast' Charlies, Catherine Rollins, Joe White, Governor Patricia Jameson, Amy Hanamoa, Detective Meka Hanamoa and Billy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

**The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

**The character of Jason Rose, Ava Rose, Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Duncan Taylor, also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

**Thank you.**

Author Note

**Welcome to the second chapter of Becoming Ohana**

**I plan to update this story every Thursday as stated in the schedule on my profile. As previously stated, this schedule if for the duration of the Corona virus as I can't go out, the joy of being in the UK lockdown now.**

**I get the bad feeling it may be a long one but it will be quite the adventure!**

**Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

**Danni Williams knew that she was asking for trouble but she couldn't turn her back on them, not when she knew that they needed her and maybe just maybe that she needed them as well. (McDanni, features a female Danni in place of male Danny)**

Chapter summary

**Steve and Danni fulfill a promise to a friend and find out more than they bargained for.**

Official Romances for the story

**Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

**Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

**Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danielle 'Danni' Williams**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

**Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Another note

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

**Please note that the quote at the beginning of the stories are quotes I've found on google; these are not mine in any fashion.**

* * *

Chapter Two

An unwelcome discovery

* * *

"Is this the place then?" Steve asked, his eyes briefly focusing on Danni before he looked past her at the non-descriptive apartment block.

"According to the text which Jenna sent me, this is the place." Danni confirmed with a shrug as she climbed out of the car and stepped out of the way of her door, absently pushing it shut behind her. "It looks quiet on the outside." She added.

"That's often a good sign." Steve agreed as he reached up and ran his hand through his dark hair, the simple action attracting Danni's attention for a moment before she focused on what he was saying. "What apartment are we meant to be checking out here then?"

"13 C" She responded promptly, smiling when he sighed in response.

"Let's get this done then, the quicker we look, the quicker we can get back to working on the Baxter case. I want another look at the eldest brother, there was something about him which isn't sitting right with me." Steve told her, a thoughtful tone to his voice as he moved around the front of the Camaro and began walking to the entrance, Danni falling easily into step beside him.

"We can always take another look at him if that is what you want, what is it about him though that is triggering you so much? His alibi was strong after all and he seemed remarkably pleasant and distraught about the death of his brother." She pointed out in a mild tone, using the same voice she tended to use when she was speaking to one of the younger members of the team and agreed with what they were saying but wanted to know the reasoning behind their thoughts.

"Because considering he was meant to be distraught and grieving for his brother who for the record was brutally murdered, he seemed remarkably focused on checking out your figure and trying to flirt with you, not exactly the sort of behaviour you would expect given the circumstances." He stated bluntly, the words causing Danni's eyes to widen.

"I hate to break it to you Steve but I doubt any Judge would grant us a warrant for his properties or his work place based solely on that reason." She replied with a shake of her head as they entered the building, both of them looking around the small area before they headed over to where a single elevator was and hit the call button for it.

"I would say that it would very much depend on the Judge." Steve responded confidently. "You won't know until you apply for it."

"Steven, I am not going to put in an official request for a warrant to search his places and write down the reason we wanted it was because my partner thinks the suspect was checking me out and trying to flirt with me. I mean please feel free to do it yourself if you want all your credibility thrown out of a window. You know where the paperwork is and how to fill it out after all." She said, giving him a stern look before she focused back on the elevator, frowning when she noticed it was moving extremely slowly.

"We need to search his place Danni; you know it and so do I" Steve told her, ignoring her previous comment, something which he often tended to do.

"I know we do but we are cops Steve, I genuinely don't know how many times I have to tell you but please for once will you pay attention to me. We need hard evidence to back up any warrant we put in which we don't have yet. Note the key word in that sentence is yet. There is absolutely nothing however stopping us from going to have another chat with him in his office or his home and seeing if he lets something slip. He's over confident and we both know how that normally works out for people." She pointed out to him, meeting his eyes when he turned to look at her.

"We can do that." He agreed thoughtfully, frowning when Danni shook her head at him.

"Not we" She clarified. "I'll go and speak to him and I'll bring Kono with me, he clearly likes the ladies and as you pointed out earlier, he's already attempted to flirt with me, he's more likely to let something slip if he's trying to impress me and Kono."

"You want to go there with Kono?" Steve repeated, his eyes boring into hers, emotions flickering across his eyes which were gone before she could identify them.

"Yes" She replied simply, "It's the most logical choice if we want answers unless you're suggesting I take Jenna with me as my backup? I mean we haven't seen her in action yet but I'm sure that it would fine if I did."

"No" Steve stated, a tone to his voice which indicated to her just how strongly he felt about the topic. "If you're insisting the team who speaks to him has to be feminine then take Kono with you, at least she knows how you tend to work and can provide you with actual back up." He said before shaking his head. "I don't want Jenna out in the field until we know how her field training holds up in the situations, we find ourselves in. I know that she has some training since she was in the CIA but that was as an Analyst and Five-0 is…"

"An elite taskforce." Danni finished for him, reaching out and patting him on his forearm as they stepped into the elevator, Steve reaching out and hitting the button for the thirteenth floor. "Jenna is well aware that her combat skills aren't currently up to par and she is also well aware that when we hired her it was for a role in the internal team with Toast, that we wanted her for. Not a role on the external team with us." She pointed out to him as she crossed her arms, tilting her head back so she could watch the numbers slowly moving upwards.

"I still want one of us to take her out to the training grounds and see what she can actually do." Steve told her

"Sure" Danni agreed easily as they stepped out, immediately looking around them noting that the hallway was empty apart from themselves.

"I still think that this is going to be waste of time." Steve muttered, holding up his hands when she turned her head and glared at him. "Fine, fine, apartment 13 C, right?" He asked

"That's what Jenna said." Danni confirmed for a second time as she walked past him and headed down the hallway, quickly finding the apartment in question. She lifted her hand to knock when she stopped, her eyes snagging on something. "Steve" She hissed, unsurprised when he was almost immediately at her side. "Blood." She informed him, nodded her head towards the smear of red standing out against the green paint on the door.

"I see" He confirmed, pulling out his gun. She quickly followed suit, nodding at him as adrenaline kicked into her system. Steve nodded back, his eyes narrowing as he used his foot to push open the door which swung open with no resistance.

Danni reached out, touching him lightly on his lower back to let him know that she was ready before they moved in, easily covering one another before they split up, moving room to room, clearing them.

Danni came to the bedroom, her eyes taking in the sight of the woman who had been killed in the bed and the man sprawled beside it, his hand outstretched in front of him as though he had tried to grab the gun which had clearly killed them both.

She pushed the images away quickly checking the small en-suite and the wardrobe before she finally lowered her gun, instantly grabbing her cell phone and rang through to Dispatch, requesting aid to their location before she ended the call, looking down at the two bodies again with a soft sigh before she raised her voice.

"Steve, we've got two bodies here in the bedroom." She called out to him.

"Danni" Steve replied, a tone to his voice which had her instantly moving out of the room and towards where the sound had come from. She found him seconds later standing in the doorway of one of the rooms which he had cleared.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She demanded, hearing the anxiety in her own voice as her eyes swept up and down his tall frame making sure that he wasn't injured.

"I'm fine." He assured her, his own eyes briefly moving to her, performing the same check before he continued to speak. "But we may have a problem."

"A problem." She repeated with a raised eyebrow as she moved past him and scanned the room. At a glance it appeared normal until her brain registered that the room was a nursery containing a cot and a small bed. "Oh God" She said, her heart sinking, aware of Steve reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as her eyes landed on the blood on the floorboards.

"Danni." He said. "We'll find them."

Danni swallowed hard, giving him a curt node as she shrugged off his hand and stepped away from him.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


End file.
